The aims of this study are: 1) to identify a group of women at high risk for breast cancer by detecting an intermediate marker, proliferative breast disease, in women with prior minimal cancer in one breast; and 2) to perform a short-term, placebo-controlled, randomized chemoprevention trial with Tamoxifen to evaluate its ability to modify proliferative breast disease.